Adventures of M: Great Attack, part 1
by pannadela
Summary: First part of Great Attack.


Their journey lasted very long. When they left Roof Forest, they went trought Great Plateau. It was very big steppe practically with no trees. After three days of very boring and long road they stopped in small village named Asteria.

-Oh, travellers! - old woman in Inn said to them, when they went into it.- Nice to see you! Any traveller is nice seen there. Do you want something, my dear?

-I please only for take away meat. - Pannadela said to old woman on counter. - We must very quickly arrive in Waron.

-Wait... Aren't you too young to travel on your own to Seaside Palace? - an old woman looked at her. - Maybe your older brother and his yellow friend will say something.

An old woman looked at Finn and Jake. Finn felt introverted by her eyesight.

-I'm not her older brother, but friend. - Finn said to her after short moment of silent.

-I understand it. So, do you want this meat? - an old woman asked again.

-Yes. - Pann responded her.

After ten minutes one-week supply of chicken's meat in very spicy sauce.

-Thank you. We very want to stay in here, but we must to leave. - Finn at end said to old woman.

And they left Inn.

They haven't left a village and began to eat supplies, when they saw a big shadow above them. They looked up.

Weird, hooded character attacked again.

But Goliad and Stormo didn't looked like their appearances from Ooo.

They were black. On Goliad skin in place of eyes and strips were fire flames. Stormo's beak and hair were fire flame too. Goliad and Stormo landed, and weird, hooded character jumped down from Goliad's ridge. In his right hand was the same rod, that he had in Ooo.

-Hey, Asteria! - he said his ominous voice. - It's time to join to me! Become Fire Emians, or death will reach you!

Emians began to run away. But some of them were caught by him. One shoot from rod, and Emian burned and looked like human copy of Goliad and Stormo. And next changed Emian blindly with him.

Finn, Jake and Pann saw this massacre. And suddenly Pann said:

-We can't leave them! Come with me!

And they ran back to Asteria. Finn shouted at "We-Ho-Cha" - he named him like that, when they waited in Inn.

-Hey, you! Leave them alone or you will regret this!

He grabbed sword, that he got from Pann, and he ran to him. But he was immediately kicked by barrier, that "We-Ho-Cha" was surrounded.

-What you did, "We-Ho-Cha"? That's not fair!

-Oooh, did you traded your cap for this wimp stick? - he began to mock with him - You're fool! And my name is Henry, if you are interested with this!

It began to exasperate Finn. But he was suddenly grabbed by Pannadela behind one wall.

-What you did?? - Jake asked him. - He is right. Attacking him was most fool thing, that you did there.

-Wait! - Pann suddenly interrupted them. - I have an idea, how to reach Seaside Palace very quickly. We will catch these monsters' legs and fly to Palace.

-Are you mad? - Finn said to her. - We don't know nothing about these monsters. I know only this, that Goliad is Princess Bubblegum's genetical copy, and Stormo is mine's. But after transformation I don't know, if they're unsafe especially for our hands.

After this, Pann took from her bag three pairs of very thick gloves.

-Okay. After that you said, that Stormo is you, but transformed in monster...

-I didn't said that! - Finn interrupted her.

-Nevermind. - she again began to talk. - I have there gloves from dragon's scales. After you will wear it, you will be isolated from hot and cold completly.

After this, she gave gloves to Finn and Jake.

-My work is complete. Flarea and Flareo. Fly to Dark Island. - Henry said to Goliad and Stormo, and they flew up.

-NOW! - Pann ordered to Finn and Jake and they three grabbed Goliad and Stormo's paws.

Their flight was slightly uncomfortable. Finn was very tired holding Goliad's paw. Jake changed his arms to very muscled, so it wasn't tiring to him. Pann turned out to be very smart. Using her small size, she sat on Goliad, or Flarea's paw and she fell asleep. When Finn saw this, he tried to do the same as her. He swinged at it's paw and jumped at paw. He fell asleep.

-FINN!

Pannadela's shout woke up Finn and Jake, that fell asleep right after Finn.

-In five minutes we jump down. To be not victims, I have very soft mate, that will depreciate our failing.

After five minutes Pann said:

-Okay, we are above the Seaside Palace - main headquarters of King Ogast. There are Clan of Freedom's members too. Our plan is: release Clan of Freedom and abolish King Ogast. We jump in three... two... one... JUMP!

Finn, Jake and Pann jumped from monster's paws and they fell.

-I will take my mate now! - Pann said to Finn and Jake.

When she tried to take mate, her bag fell from her arm.

-Well, we don't have mate. We will now die. At least in the right thing. So, what do you want to say in last moments of life? - Pann said to them very disappointed voice.

-I have an idea. - Jake suddenly said.

He flew under them and changed into mate. When they landed at ground, they bounced from Jake.

-Thank you, Jake! - Pann said to him after they landed.

Finn ran to Jake and he said to him:

-Jake, I knew that you did it! I knew that we were rescued by you!

After a moment of joy from survivng of failing, Pann said:

-Probably I will not retrieve my bag with meat and my lovely bow.

Jake walked to her with his sword and said:

-Take it. I will not need it. I can change in everything, even in sword.

Pann was very surprised with Jake's gesture.

-Thank you, Son of Joshua.

-What did you said? - Finn and Jake asked her very surprised voice.

-Nothing. Turn back.

And they saw Seaside Palace.

A big, white castle with four towers on its corners and one big tower on middle gleamed in light of morning sun. It had blue roofs and battlements. At tops of the towers were King Ogast's banners - golden bear on background with white on top and dark-green on bottom.

-Our Great Attack will go like that: - Pann began to explain plan of Great Attack. - We will jump from this big tree on right on roof. After this, we will jump on this balcony, that is surrounding external walls. We will go trought little windows and we will very quickly run trought Palace's Yard to dungeons. There we will release my Clan and after that we will abolish Ogast, and Minerva will become our new queen! Do you understand?

-YES! - Finn and Jake responded to her.

After this they began to run to big tree. They climbed up and jumped from branch on roof. From roof they slipped off from roof and they landed on balcony.

-Okay. - Pann said to Finn and Jake. - Now, we go trouhgt these little windows...

A very fast knockin on roof interrupted her. At end, knocking stopped and mysterious voice said:

-Not this time, Pann.

From roof jumped girl. She was as high as Finn. Her fire red hair were very long. She had purple armor and she held in hand two-blade axe.

-Lea! - Pann ran to her.


End file.
